


Forever

by TsumuSimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsumuSimp/pseuds/TsumuSimp
Summary: So I uhm had an idea for a SakuAtsu childhood friends AU and it escalated. It’s kinda dry though I’m sorry ._.I hope y’all enjoy :D
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Forever

It was early January in the year of 2002. 

“Hey Kiyoomi! I’m Atsumu, nice to meet you!” 

“Oh... hi.” 

Two unlikely friends were made on a cold winter day. 

“C’mon Mi-Mi! It’s snowing!” Atsumu yelled, by now Kiyoomi was accustomed to him and his smile, as bright as the sun. 

The two are polar opposites. Kiyoomi’s considered mature for his age. Atsumu on the other hand was chaotic, even for a six year old. 

They cancelled each other out perfectly. Atsumu was so intent on impressing Kiyoomi that he no longer became a menace to others. Whilst Kiyoomi simply liked Atsumu, his brightness, or just teasing him. 

Atsumu dragged him out in the snow every Sunday, at ten am sharp. 

“C’mon Tsumu, do I have to go out today?” Kiyoomi whined, he despised the cold weather with a passion. 

“But Mi-Mi, we can make another snowman! Plus Mom made cookies for us!” 

Atsumu tugged at his hand. Though Kiyoomi was resistant, just trying to pull on his coat. 

When finally, the two arrived at the twins’ house. Osamu sat on the porch swing, wrapped with at least four scarves and two coats. He seemed completely unbothered though. 

Next to him was someone Kiyoomi had never seen before. They both held mugs of hot chocolate in their gloved hands. 

“Samu! Rin! I brought Mi-Mi!” Atsumu yelled at the two.

“Who is he?” Kiyoomi mumbled shyly, grabbing the back of Atsumu’s jacket and hiding behind him. 

“That’s Rintarou, Samu’s got the biggest, fattest, crush on him.” Atsumu replied with a mischievously low laugh. 

“Shut up Tsumu I do not!” 

Osamu promptly sprinted of the porch, stumbling down the steps. His face was buried in at least five inches of snow. 

Still, he stood up, and kicked Atsumu square in the shin. 

“No one’s ever gonna like you ever Tsumu! You’re a big butthead!” 

“No one likes you either Osamu, you smell.” Rintarou stated monotonously, the slightest smirk on his lips. 

The four of them had an intense snowball fight. Atsumu ended up bruised, cold, and crying by lunch. 

Most of the winter was like that. As perfect as it could’ve been for them. 

Soon enough spring rolled around. The snow cleared up but Atsumu never stopped bothering Kiyoomi. 

He felt his brothers eyes on him, standing on the tips of his toes, attempting to write something on the calendar. 

“Tsumu you look like an idiot trying to reach that.” His brother commented, sipping a lemonade. 

“I have to- I have to write Mi-Mi’s birthday on here! It’s tomorrow.” He, once again, tripped over his feet for what seemed to be the hundredth time. “Samu! Lift me up!” 

“No. You’re heavy.” 

“But please! Mi-Mi’s gonna be disappointed in me!” 

“No.”

“Please?” 

“Ugh... fine.” 

Within a few moments Atsumu had placed himself on top of his brothers shoulders. With shaky handwriting he wrote “mi-mi’s birtday” and promptly fell over. 

“Are you boys fighting again?!” 

“We’re fine Mom!” They called back simultaneously. 

“You really like Kiyoomi a lot don’t you?” Osamu asked the other. 

“Of course I do! He- He’s perfect!” 

The next day, Atsumu woke up and immediately raced off to Kiyoomi’s house. Luckily it was right next door. 

“Hello! Is Kiyoomi awake yet?” Atsumu hurriedly asked Kiyoomi’s mother, who’d answered the door. 

Before she could reply, a small and tired voice came from behind her. 

“Atsumu, what are you doing up so early?” Kiyoomi peered out from behind his mother, his hair was messy and he appeared exhausted. 

“I came to tell you happy birthday! I brought you umeboshi too!” 

His small hands held out a basket, filled with umeboshi. Kiyoomi felt warm inside, no one had ever showed him this much affection. If anything he was only more attached. 

“Thank you Atsumu! Would you like to come in?” She asked, taking the basket from his hands. 

Atsumu excitedly nodded and pushed past her. He immediately wrapped his arms around Kiyoomi as he jumped on him. The both of them toppled over. 

“It feels like it’s been ages since I last saw you!” 

“We saw each other last night, idiot.” 

“Be nice Kiyoomi!” His mother scolded before walking to another room. 

Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes. 

The Sakusa’s always kept their house clean and tidy. That’s part of the reason Atsumu liked it there.

He could ruin it. 

Earlier that year Rintarou told Atsumu the carpets didn’t stain. Atsumu decided to try it out for himself. The orange juice stain is still visible just under a decorative rug in the middle of the living room. 

Not long after that, Osamu convinced Atsumu he could draw on the walls of Kiyoomi’s room and there’d be no evidence of it the next day. Once again, he fell for his jokes and got in really bad trouble with both their mothers. 

“Are you thinking about making a mess again?” 

“No! What could possibly make you think that?” 

After a while of waiting around in Kiyoomi’s bedroom more people started to show up. Atsumu had been introduced to another boy their age. He couldn’t quite remember his name but he recalled his eyebrows being peculiar and his hair brown. 

Atsumu had stuffed himself with cake and soda by the time most of Kiyoomi’s family had left. The two boys laid on the couch flipping through television channels.

“Hey, Mi-Mi.” 

“Tsumu?” 

“Do you wanna go watch the stars?” 

It was a plain and simple request, but Kiyoomi thought long and hard about his answer. After all it was the light of his life who’d asked him. 

“Er... sure.” 

Atsumu excitedly jumped up and pulled his own coat on before helping Kiyoomi with his. Kiyoomi was uncoordinated, and his arms were short, so he couldn’t easily put it on himself. 

The younger boy grabbed the others hand, it was getting pretty dark out. 

The area was rural, showing how bright the stars shone. And of course, how many there were. 

The two clambered onto the bench, Kiyoomi following just after Atsumu. 

“Mi-Mi... how many do you think there are?” 

“A lot, that’s for sure.” 

“Thousands maybe.”

“There’s a lot more than that.” 

“A million?” 

“I don’t know, probably.” 

The sky was as clear as a clean, shallow, pond. It had the perfect amount of stars viewable, the two young boys refusing to take their eyes off of them. 

“Do you like them, Mi-Mi? The stars?” 

Kiyoomi rested his head on Atsumu’s shoulder, moving his gave to Atsumu’s face he whispered “I know something better.” 

“Really? Those stars are really pretty.” 

“Atsumu I’m sleepy.” 

“It’s okay Mi-Mi. Let’s go back inside.” Atsumu jumped off the bench, not daring to let go of the other’s hand. 

Another three months later, the rainy season began. 

This however, seemed the best thing to ever happen to Atsumu. He took it as an opportunity to, once again, drag Kiyoomi outside. This time it was to mainly splash in puddles.

The month before, the two had insisted and begged for matching raincoats. Atsumu liked them solely because they looked like frogs. 

Today, on a particularly rainy day, Atsumu stared out his window longingly. The sky overhead was so dark it almost appeared to be nighttime. 

“Oi, Tsumu. You can go get Kiyoomi y’know?” 

“And what makes you think I want Mi-Mi?” Atsumu replied to his brother. 

“You always do.” 

“Shut up.” 

Atsumu had already pulled on his raincoat and boots though. He had as soon as Osamu told him to go see Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi had practically been waiting all day for the other boy to appear on his doorstep. So when he did, Kiyoomi was ecstatic, though he’d never admit it of course. 

“Mom! Can I go play with Atsumu?” 

“As long as you come back inside when it gets too cold! And be careful.” 

In the following moments, Kiyoomi pulled on his matching raincoat and boots, then left. He was immediately met with Atsumu’s smile. The one he admired so much. 

“Why don’t you ever smile Mi-Mi?” 

“I’d rather leave that to you.” He rolled his eyes with a sigh and allowed himself to be pulled away by Atsumu. 

Atsumu led him down to a creek, not that far from their houses. It was still small, despite the excessive rain pelting down. 

“Why’d you bring me here? It stinks.” Kiyoomi mumbled, genuinely disgusted. 

“Look!” 

He followed Atsumu’s finger to see frogs. 

Kiyoomi hated frogs. 

They’re too slimy and squishy for his liking. Overall, they just seemed disgusting and unhygienic. 

His face was scrunched up so tight Atsumu began to get worried. 

“What’s wrong? Do you not like the frogs? I think they’re really, really cute! And they’re small, just like you Mi-Mi!” 

“I’m not slimy and-“ Kiyoomi immediately cut himself off at the sight in front of him. 

Atsumu held a frog right in front of his face. 

“Atsumu get it away from me!” Kiyoomi screamed like his life depended on it. 

The two stumbled back, Atsumu surprised at Kiyoomi’s reaction and Kiyoomi scared for his life. 

Kiyoomi stood and attempted to dust himself off before yelling. “Idiot! I hate those things! They’re so stinky and- and- you’re stupid!” 

“C’mon it’s not that bad! You didn’t have to make me fall like that.” 

It was then he noticed Atsumu had scratched his arms up pretty bad, his coat was torn. His eyes were beginning to tear up a bit. 

“I’m sorry, Tsumu. Are you okay?” He asked, helping him up. 

His face had gotten splashed with mud, he was starting to bleed a small bit too. Still, he answered with “I’m fine Mi-Mi!” 

Kiyoomi sat on a rock for the remainder of the time. He simply watched Atsumu catch frogs, enjoying the pleased look on his face. 

At one point, he’d touched one himself. Apparently it wasn’t as bad as he’d led himself to believe. Kiyoomi would never admit it, but he though the frogs were kinda cute after all. 

They walked back to their houses separately, Atsumu was covered in scrapes and bruises and his hair was soaked. Kiyoomi had done his best to stay dry, he’d gone home and taken a nap. 

In turn, Kiyoomi found out Atsumu wasn’t fond of his bird either. 

“Mi-Mi! Don’t let him get me please! He- He’s gonna eat me Mi-Mi! Don’t let him eat me!” Atsumu ran through Kiyoomi’s house, tears streaming down his face. 

Kiyoomi however, had no care in the world. He chased after Atsumu, bird in hand, and a wide grin on his face. 

“And I thought he didn’t smile.” Osamu muttered to Rintarou, sticking his hand in a bag of chips.

“Me neither.” He replied. 

“Mi-Mi stop!” 

It was then Atsumu tripped, he fell right on his face and began crying. Loudly. 

“Atsumu? I’m sorry.” Kiyoomi kneeled down next to him, Atsumu still hadn’t moved from the spot he fell. “It’s okay, he’s nice though. See? He can’t hurt you, he’s only a bird.” 

Kiyoomi held the bird in between both of them, stroking his head lightly. Atsumu followed suit, his hand shook steadily doing so. When the bird squawked as Atsumu touched him, Atsumu immediately retracted his hand. 

Atsumu sniffled a bit, smiling as he finally felt a bit more comfortable around the bird. That was until the bird crawled onto his own hand, he just panicked a bit. Kiyoomi immediately pat his head, reassuring him just enough. 

“W-what’s his name?” 

“Tora.” 

It seemed life moved on too quickly. Now 2006, Kiyoomi was turning ten. 

The two stayed together for the past four years. They’d routinely make Kiyoomi’s birthday their day to stargaze. It seemed the sight became more breathtaking every year. 

“Omi-Kun, do ya ever think about those poor frogs we used to catch?” 

“Mhm, why?” 

“Was just thinking. It’d be nice if we could go back to that, don’t ya think?” 

Atsumu’s goal was still to impress Kiyoomi the best he could, and Kiyoomi still found himself drawn in by the others smile. 

“I think it’d be nice to grow up too.” 

“Huh? Y’know you have to pay taxes and work and do all kinda other junk right?” 

“But you’d be free right? You wouldn’t have to be inside before dark, we’d be able to see each other whenever we wanted. Haven’t you ever wanted to try alcohol too?” 

Atsumu stole his gaze away from the sky to his best friend. He figured he had a point and shut his mouth. 

“Don’t stop talking. I like your voice.” Kiyoomi’s statement caused Atsumu to chuckle a bit. 

“If we were kids again, we wouldn’t have to worry about forgetting our lunches.” 

“Oh I hate when we do that, your brother never forgets his lunch though.” He pointed out. 

“‘Samu’s a pig, he’d never forget his precious food.” Atsumu reminded him with a skeptical glance, once again stealing his attention from the bright stars overhead. 

“Do you remember when we’d have those snowball fights? You always cried afterwards.” 

“And it was not nice of you to laugh! I don’t like the cold weather.” 

After another ten minutes or so of comfortable silence Atsumu’s voice came out in a whisper, “Do you ever wonder what it’d be like to die?” 

“Sometimes. I figure it’d be something like sleeping, just without ever knowing you slept after you woke up.” 

“Do you think we could still feel things emotionally after death?” 

“Dunno, don’t really care either. As long as you don’t die I’ll have no need to know.” Kiyoomi said, pulling Atsumu into his lap. 

He curled up into the extra warmth, yawning as he did so. Kiyoomi just laid his chin on the top of Atsumu’s head, his hair was as soft as ever. 

After Atsumu fell asleep, Kiyoomi ended up carrying him home on his back. Thankfully it wasn’t too far, though Kiyoomi was more than strong enough to carry him now. He’d gotten a lot taller and stronger over the few years, mainly from carrying Atsumu home when he fell asleep. 

Five years later, 2011, Atsumu and Kiyoomi entered high school. They’d both gone to Inarizaki, thankfully staying together through another five years of their lives. 

“Omi-Kun, what do ya think of my hair? To be honest I’m not really satisfied with the color but-“ 

“Miya, what the fuck did you do to your damn hair?” Kiyoomi pulled him by the wrist, running his fingers through the others now nastily colored hair. 

Kiyoomi had grown to be noticeably taller than him, Atsumu didn’t like that much. Atsumu couldn’t tease him like he used to, occasionally, Kiyoomi even resorted to messing with Atsumu. Since he was stronger now, it usually ended bad. 

“Get yer damn hands out of my hair!” 

“You ruined it.” Kiyoomi pouted, he was still secretly thankful it’d kept it’s fluffiness. 

“I didn’t mean to! If it makes you feel any better, Samu’s hair is grey now. He looks like an old man.” 

“Next thing you know Motoya’s gonna walk around that corner with bright pink hair, isn’t he?” 

“I wish.” 

They sat in their boring classes all day, Atsumu dozing off multiple times. Kiyoomi never intended on telling Atsumu how much he was struggling, the only reason he’d been placed in that class was because of Atsumu after all. He’d worked extra hard just so he could see him daily. 

However, Atsumu was passing easily. 

He felt so proud of himself for finally being better than him at something. It showed on his face too. 

On their walk home, Atsumu confronted Kiyoomi about their newest grade. 

“Only a C? I thought you could do better than that. At this rate you’ll get kicked out!” Atsumu pointed out one day, after receiving their test scores. 

“Keep your voice down! What’d you even get? You’re the one always sleeping in class.” Kiyoomi snapped back. 

Atsumu handed him the paper, he was disappointed to see virtually all of the answers were marked as correct. 

“You’re just a natural genius.” 

“Not fair! I put a lot of time and effort into my grades Omi-Kun!” Atsumu was sarcastic, obvious enough with his obnoxious laugh. “Do ya need me to tutor ya?” 

“You just don’t want me to fail.” 

That. It was something he’d never say. He’d become so out of character. 

Why? 

He’d never know. No one would. 

“Aw Omi-Omi! Don’t flatter yourself like that!” Atsumu laughed jokingly, getting a smaller chuckle from Kiyoomi. “I could care less if you failed or not.” 

“Liar.” 

They could both agree, the weekend nights were the best. What could possible be better than riding off into the sunset with your best friend, blasting your favorite music over the speakers?

Atsumu had bought a car at the beginning of the year. It wasn’t necessarily perfect, but it was more than enough for them. 

Kiyoomi remembered when Atsumu had asked him for his favorite songs. Then he’d gone out of his way to burn a CD. 

Somehow they’d ended up at the end of a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. Since they had nothing better to do, they sat on the hood of the car and watched the sunset as music played over the radio, barely loud enough to hear. Just below the horizon was a field of grass, just beginning to die. 

It was almost October after all, the days were shorter, but it seemed the sunsets were as extravagant as ever. 

“Omi-Kun, we’re never leavin’ each other right?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t have much say in the matter.” 

“Well do ya wanna leave me?” 

Originally, Atsumu had laid his head on Kiyoomi’s shoulder. Now, he’d turned to stare into his eyes. 

Whenever Kiyoomi didn’t answer, Atsumu started again. “I-I think yer eyes are pretty, Omi-Kun. They remind me of the ocean.” 

They’d lost eye contact once again. 

“My eyes are black.” 

“No they’re not. They’re navy blue.” 

This surprised Kiyoomi. A lot. 

“How can you tell?” 

Atsumu suddenly recalled staring into his eyes for extended lengths of time. He remembers every little detail, like the blue hue in his, considered black, eyes. He could even feel himself fall deep within the void that they held, he could feel it without even looking. 

“It’s easy. A-All I gotta do is look.” 

He shivered and attempted to stifle a yawn. It didn’t go unnoticed. He’d even pulled his legs into his chest in an effort to stay warm. 

“You’re cold?” 

“N-No, not really.” 

“Atsumu. You’re shivering.” 

“I am? I didn’t notice.” 

Kiyoomi had already grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the both of them. Of course, it resulted in Atsumu ultimately leaning further into his side. 

“Thanks.” 

“I don’t really want to leave you, Atsumu. I’ll stay with you forever, if you want me to.” 

“Of course I want you to. Idiot.” He laughed, “Do you promise?” 

“I promise.” He paused, “As long as you promise to stay with me. Forever.” 

“Of course, forever.”

However long that may be. 

Kiyoomi kept his promise, all the way up through high school. After many sleepless nights he finally caught up to Atsumu academically. They graduated together. 

Not without the countless Miya fights, or Kiyoomi’s awkward braces phase. Nor the crush Atsumu had on Shinsuke his second year. That was utter hell for Kiyoomi. He couldn’t stand watching Atsumu fall for a guy who he had no chance with, one that had no interest in him, and most of all, one that wasn’t him. 

They’d moved in together, just after joining the MSBY team. 

Together. Just liked he’d promised. 

Once again, Kiyoomi’s birthday rolls around. His twenty-fifth. 

“And we can go stargazing again! Right?” Atsumu asked excitedly, the two were just putting groceries in their car.

“We’ve done that every year since we were what? Six?” 

“Well yeah, it’d be a shame if we stopped now. Wouldn’t it?” 

Kiyoomi couldn’t resist the look in his eyes, so pure and innocent. One could believe he’d never done anything wrong in his life. 

He pat his now lightly colored hair, planting a kiss right on his forehead. 

“Whatever Atsumu, I love you.” 

“I love ya too Omi-Kun!” 

Atsumu cooked dinner that night. It was his brother’s onigiri recipe, and they were filled with umeboshi. Then, as planned, when the sun finally went down, they watched the stars. 

“They don’t look that bright this year, don’t ya think, Omi-Omi?” 

“I don’t really care, as long as they’re still there it’s all the same.” 

Atsumu looked like he wanted to say something, Kiyoomi noticed that too, but nothing was said for a while. 

“I used to be shorter than you, remember?” 

“Yeah. If only we could go back to that.” 

“Oh please, you love that I’m taller that you now.” 

“Nope. I remember when you were small and cute, and terrified of frogs.” 

“Do you remember when you’d drag me out in the snow? I hated you so much.” 

“Ya never hated me Omi-Kun!” Atsumu smiled up at him, just like he usually did. 

“That might be the case but you sure as hell were annoying.” 

“You were too! Always chasing me with that damn bird of yours!”

“That was once! Tora was a good bird too.” They both laughed at that, it was just like it used to be. 

Neither had a care in the world, even if they should. Atsumu was drowning in work, and random hate comments. Kiyoomi mainly worried about him, more than he should. 

“This is nice, y’know? It’s nice having you here now.” Atsumu delicately placed a soft kiss on Kiyoomi’s cheek. “I love you, Kiyoomi. More than you know. I’ll always love you, no matter what.” 

“Thanks for staying for so long, Atsumu.” Kiyoomi gave a heart-melting smile, one reserved for only him. 

Atsumu could feel it break his soul, immediately. It was apparent in his eyes alone. He instantly had tears streaming down his face, silently. 

“We promised it’d be forever, didn’t we?” 

Kiyoomi felt a single tear fall down his face, one that held more emotion than he knew he had. 

“Yeah, I’ll love you forever, Atsumu.”


End file.
